jump right in
by emptyvessels
Summary: Simmons promises Fitz a night of inhibitions-free fun, and more than delivers.


A little Valentine's Day treat and a fill for the prompt "fitzsimmons + hold my hand." Two birds, one stone (I'm lazy). Enjoy!

Oh, and I don't own SHIELD or Fitz or Simmons.

* * *

Fitz regretted this idea from the moment he agreed to it, and the bitter chill in the air did nothing but add to his annoyance. He stood before the edge of the dock, rubbing his arms in a futile attempt to keep himself warm.

He definitelywasn't drunk enough for this.

He heard Simmons' footsteps coming from behind and turned around slowly to shoot her one of his signature death glares, but nearly choked and fell back into to the lake when he caught the sight of her half-jogging towards him, her body covered only by a thin sheet of fabric.

"Fitz!" She narrowed her eyes once she reached him, folding her arms across her bare chest, holding the blanket closer to her body. He tried so hard to keep his attention on her face. "You're cheating. Underpants off," her words slurred slightly, a result from all of the alcohol. "I promise I won't look."

"Simmons-" he began to protest, but it was no use. She stared at him with a stern expression on her face that told him she wasn't budging on this. Who would've thought that a drunk Simmons could be even more bossy and demanding than a sober one?

"Come on, Fitz. Don't make me do this alone. It's awkward," she pleaded, pouting at him. "We'll do it together. On the count of three?"

He groaned; she knew perfectly well he would never in a million years be able to deny that face. She counted to three and uneasily, he slipped off his underpants and kicked them to the side, feeling incredibly exposed. She let her blanket drop to the ground.

Yeah, he was definitely not drunk enough for this.

His gaze slipped momentarily and he caught a glimpse of Jemma's body, and he suddenly felt flustered and embarrassed and exposed for entirely new reasons. There was one reason to be thankful for the cold, at least.

"Simmons, the water looks like it's freezing."

"Oh, come on Fitz! This could be the only exciting thing we ever do."

Highly unlikely, given that they had just graduated from the Academy and were well on their way to becoming S.H.I.E.L.D. agents, but of the two of them, Jemma had always been more adventurous, more willing and open to adventure.

"And it's a rite of passage that we do something reckless," she added. "We're young and our whole lives are about to change."

She kept talking, and while he heard what she was saying, all his brain could process was the fact that Jemma was standing less than a foot away from him completely naked.

"On the count of three again?" Jemma smiled at him, reaching out her hand. "Together?"

He shut his eyes tightly and laced his fingers through hers. He may as well get this over with. "Together," he agreed.

"One, two… three!" She exclaimed, thrusting her body forward into the cold but not entirely unpleasant lake, pulling him down with her.

They resurfaced, both laughing and throwing splashes of water at each other.

"I have to admit, this isn't so bad," he confessed. As usual, Simmons wasn't wrong. She promised him a night of inhibitions-free fun, and she more than delivered.

She looked at him as if to say 'I told you so' and began to swim around him in circles. He watched her move, completely transfixed by her ability to be so graceful even when so very drunk.

"What?" She raised an eyebrow, staring at him.

His response was a shake of his head. She rolled her eyes and paddled over to him, so close that he could probably feel her body press against his if he so much as moved a centimeter. Underneath the surface, her hands reached out to find his again. She held on to them tightly, pushing herself backwards through the water, dragging him along with her. He did his best to ignore the voice in his head telling him that this was some sort of friendship violation and allowed her to guide him through the water as they completely lost themselves beneath the moonlight.


End file.
